Asagi
Asagi Asagiri is a recurring minor character. She was rumored to be the new main character of an upcoming game titled Makai Wars, but the title had been indefinitely postponed; since then, she has become an unofficial mascot of Nippon Ichi, making cameo appearances in a number of games afterwards. Though her character design has stayed consistent in her appearances, her personality has changed considerably in each, appearing as a shy, naive girl, a stuckup, demanding girl, or anything in between, including something along the lines of insanity (which is always broadcasted with a Brooklyn accent). Likewise, her voice (and voice actress) change with each appearance as well. Determined to become a protagonist, she attempts to take over whatever game she is appearing in. First Appearance Asagi's first appearance is in Makai Kingdom as a bonus character. By granting the wish "Meet the Next Protagonist" Zetta teleports to her world. When Asagi is surprised by Zetta's appearance, Zetta assumed that the next Nippon Ichi game was going to be a serious drama like Phantom Brave was, and was determined to stop that from happening. After her defeat at Zetta's hands, she becomes his vassal. Gameplay wise, she has a high TEC stat, giving her proficiency with remotes, rifles, and vehicles. Appearances in the Disgaea series ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Asagi makes her first appearance in the ''Disgaea series in a Disgaea 2 extra map, where it's revealed Zetta placed a curse on her, forcing her to remain in Veldime until she can become stronger. Defeating her here rewards the player with the Summer Greetings Postcard. This is the only other time her Makai Kingdom sprites are reused, which is visible not only in her short height (alluded to in-game), but her attack is with a rifle, and her special, "Magic Shot", has her pull out a Makai Cannon to perform the attack. In the PSP remake "Dark Hero Days", her Makai kingdom recycled sprite is again referenced by the Magichange feature (which is implemented from Disgaea 3), Magichanging her into a Crossbow with her sitting on top, making it an... "Asagi Launcher". She also appears in "Axel Mode" in her Disgaea 3 Humanoid form as the second chapter's boss. Her humanoid form is also unlockable by leveling Asagi in "Adell Mode" to level 2000 and passing a bill. In Axel Mode, Asagi appears in front of Axel, Evil Ranger Pink, Actress, and the director of the movie, excited about finally being a main character, but none of them knew if she was really the main character of the movie, not even the director. Axel fights and defeats Asagi and then the director says he will talk with the producers and once he realizes that Asagi was really the main character, he blacklists Axel, as shown in the news. Asagi says in her interview that those who ruined her chance of becoming main character shall be punished. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice She appears in the intro video of Maritsu: Evil Acadamy, for but a brief moment. Her appearance in this game is in an extra map. Here, she supposedly received a game where she's finally the main character, only to have it stolen. She comes to Evil Academy while in her search for her stolen game and while in the Heart Bank, Mao and the gang find her. Mao asks her what's up and she replies by saying that her game was stolen from her. Shortly afterwards, she jumps to the conclusion that Mao stole her game and attacks him. After her defeat, she feels utterly depressed and now believes that her game is lost forever, bursting into tears. Everyone else soon aims the blame on Mao for what happened. Mao then goes over to Asagi and tells her that he didn't steal her game but the Legendary Overlord may have been the culprit. He offers her the chance to come with them since they're in search of the overlord as well and Asagi happily joins. This is one of the few scenes where Mao shows an act of Kindness (in his own way). During battle Asagi is best with Guns due to that being her best weapon in Makai Kingdom. She also has 2 unique skills, Cameo Star and Magic Shot. Magic Shot has her fire powerful blasts from 2 pistols at the foes and Cameo Star, despite popular belief, has her attack a foe with a Morning Star, a weapon from Makai Kingdom. She also showed up in the in-game trailer for Raspberyl Mode playing Axel's Guitar but at no point actually shows up in Raspberyl mode (much like 99.9% of the trailer). Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Asagi appears as the main antagonist of the post game of ''Disgaea 4 and is unlocked after being defeated. She is the cause of the abnormal phenomena in the post game events as a result of her attempt to become the main character. She manages to create enough Malice to activate Fear the Great and gains its power. After passing the "Destroy the Root of all Evil!" bill, Asagi can be challenged. Inside Fear the Great, Asagi appears to the main cast, challenging Valvatorez for the main character position. After she is defeated, Asagi decides to leave them but Valvatorez tells her that she can stay with them but she will have to pay for the damage she has caused to the Netherworld. She is recruited after clearing the Post Game. Unlike the other characters, her sprite is still SD (including her portrait) regardless of the sprite settings making her clash with the other character's HD sprites. This is due to her "Not getting the memo", and it is because of this she believes everyone else is wrong. However, an HD version of Asagi was released as DLC on September 20, 2011. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Asagi appears in Disgaea D2 as a secret unlockable character after passing a bill to unlock her appearance and subsequently defeating her. With the intent to become a Super Idol, the party encounters a lost Asagi trying to find where auditions are taking place. After explaining to her that the auditions were in fact the party deciding to beat up Lanzarote, the current Netherworld idol, Asagi gets disheartened and runs away. She later appears on stage, declaring that she will make her self-proclaimed debut as a Super Idol. Confronted by an unimpressed party, Asagi breaks down and attacks. After defeating her, she decides to join Laharl to piggy-back off of his popularity, and supposedly usurp his Overlordship; unknowing announcing these thoughts out loud. Like her Disgaea 4 incarnation, she is adept with Guns. This time, her native Evility giving her a chance to attack up to three extra times during a Combo. Disgaea 5 Asagi has been confirmed to appear to in the 6th game of the series. Her role is currently unknown.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z57Yi7c1DQM ''Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? In ''Prinny: Can I Really Be The Hero?, in an alternate storyline (accessed be either collecting the ten torn letter pieces or entering a code at the title screen [highlight new game and input: triangle, square, circle, triangle, square, circle, X ) Asagi is a boss fight for every stage. Her attacks, much like in Soul Nomad, consist of weapons from Makai Kingdom, specializing in guns. Her stages are 4-7 stars in difficulty working through a pattern after the first level from 5-7-5-7 and so on. The only true difficulty in these levels is the sheer number of enemies. Throughout the game it's shown that due to her constant cameo appearances and lack of her own game, she's become somewhat insane and occasionally lapses into a heavy street accent (similar to the accents spoken in Brooklyn and Boston) brought on by a newly developed, rougher personality. Again, throughout the game's "Asagi Mode", she is trying to gain the position of main character. She is fought multiple times after trying different approaches to become the hero such as hacking the game to make her level 9999, trying to get the monsters on her side, checking out other games such as fighting games with large breasted women and the popular Super Mario Brothers franchise (only hinted through parody) and even going as far as to transform into (read: dress as) a Prinny for the last battle. After defeating "Prinny" Asagi, it's revealed in a cutscene that she had put a bomb into her costume for no real reason, and set it to go off after three minutes. When she can't deactivate it or remove the suit in time, she gets killed in the blast however even after the explosion her corpse is still standing up (That's dedication there, dood!). After the credits roll, we find that Asagi has now been reincarnated into a black Prinny wondering if now she can be the main character. There is also a downloadable battle with Asagi's smaller form from Makai Kingdom. Not only is she smaller, but she is also incredibly fast. Aside from whacking the Hero Prinny with her rifle whenever she's not shooting him, she can also throw two prinnies (comically larger than her), double jump, summon King Corn, and fire a "Magical Bullet", which is actually a large laser blast; the recoil from the blast sends her tumbling backwards some. Eventually, by writing in the Sacred Tome (Zetta), she summons a robot to attack with fire blasts, missiles, and three thrown prinnies. The robot eventually malfunctions and explodes, leaving Asagi to ride around on a small turret that fires wildly. After winning the fight, she breaks down (her head rolling off again, as shown in the pre-battle cutscene), crying that "I'll never escape my destiny..." and disappears. ''Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! In the Sequel, Asagi gets her own mode called "Asagi Wars: The Vengeance of Asagi". She is a Black Prinny in this mode with a White Scarf. Her gameplay is similar to the Normal Mode but she has access to various weapons and has a Stamina Gauge instead of 3 Scarves for life bars, making her game similar to Contra. All of the bosses are replaced with alternate versions of herself. It is revealed that Asagi Kurosugi had been responsible for Asagi Asagiri's inability to get out of her Prinny suit in the previous game, in order to be the best of all the Asagis. At the end, Asagi realizes that although she failed to become the main character, she cherishes her friendship with Flonne and thus saves the Netherworld by launching herself into the incoming battleship Yoshitsuna. By doing so, she is given her body back for her heroic sacrifice, and goes on to become the biggest idol in the Netherworld. Disgaea Infinite Asagi stars in the hidden fourteenth ending of Disgaea Infinite. This ending is obtained after acquiring all other endings. In it, she is upset at Amazombie, the Netherworld Shopping Channel's mail-order branch of Rosenqueen, for wrongly delivering a package to another dimension. She becomes furious with customer support because the content of this package is essential for her getting her own game. She calls the content of the package "watch", which is obviously TickTock. She then hops on a giant dragon (the same one from the Tera Fire spell) and screams one day Makai Wars will have its epic release. [[Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance|''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance]] Asagi is briefly seen in the opening credits of Disgaea 5. Appearances in other Nippon Ichi games ''Soul Nomad and the World Eaters Asagi makes another return in ''Soul Nomad and the World Eaters. From her speech, it's inferred that under Zetta's training, she has become much stronger, although she may have turned on him. She has also become rather conceited, demanding the hero hand over his/her spot as the main character and calling herself the Queen of Games. Gig refuses to submit, prompting Asagi to display her power by destroying the world. After her defeat, she countines to lament not getting her own game, but Gig is unsympathetic as her destroying the world means they have to restart the game. Winning this extra stage allows for Asagi to be added to any squad, and this stage can be repeated to gain extra copies of Asagi indefinitely, although a new cycle must be started each time due to Asagi's power destroying the world. Her attacks here feature weapons and mechanics from Makai Kingdom such as her use of Guns, Bazookas and Morning Stars as well as her combat skill as leader which involves her summoning the Yoshitsuna Battle Ship. ''Phantom Brave Asagi appears as a special playable character in the PSP version of Phantom Brave. Seeking to defeat the final boss of the game, she quickly sets her sights on Marona (and her position of main character) once she finds out he has already been defeated. Upon defeat, Asagi joins the party, transforming herself into a phantom by "messing with the code a bit." She hints at the existance of multiple Asagis, a possible reference to the Asagi Wars storyline in Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! Zettai Hero Project: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman Asagi appears as the main antagonist of the game's side story quests. She dresses up in various costumes to make herself look like a character from a Dengeki Bunko anime and, pretending to be that character, battles against the Unlosing Ranger. However, she often (if not always) doesn't know everything about the character she is pretending to be and blows her cover at some point. After being defeated she runs away, leaving the costume behind for the player to use. It can also be inferred that the Laharl, Etna, and Flonne fakes are also Asagi cosplaying. Eventually, after all the Dengeki costumes are obtained, the players are then able to fight Asagi herself and gain an Asagi costume after defeating her. The Guided Fate Paradox Asagi appears as a boss within an extra dungeon in ''The Guided Fate Paradox. Trivia *She is somewhat bi-polar. *Asagi has most character themes associated with any character. She has 5 themes which are "Asagi Metamorphosis", "Asagi Go Fight","Rock Metamorphosis", "Asagi My Love", and "Rockin' Princess". *Due to her 10th anniversary it has been announced by NIS, that she will finally receive her own game. * Ironically despite her countless attempts at becoming the new main protagonist, she actually attained that goal in "Asagi Wars". Gallery File:Dg04.jpg|Asagi among a group of demons. File:Asagi.jpg|Asagi Wars promotional art from Prinny 2 File:Prinny Asagi.png|Prinny Asagi as seen in Prinny 2. File:Main Character? sprite.gif|Asagi as she appears in Disgaea 2. File:Asagi.gif|Asagi's idle animation, taken from Disgaea 3. File:AsagiStanding.gif|Asagi as she appears in Prinny. Asagi SD.jpg|Asagi in her SD form (Disgaea 4) File:D2 Asagi Cut-In.jpg|Asagi's Cut-in image in Disgaea 2. File:D3 Asagi Cut-In.jpg|Asagi's Cut-in image in Disgaea 3. File:Asagi D4 Cut-In.jpg|Asagi's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. DD2 Asagi Cut-In.png|Asagi's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. asagisketch18cm.jpg|Disgaea 3 Asagi's sketch Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bosses Category:Disgaea 4 Secret Characters Category:Disgaea 3 Secret Characters Category:Disgaea 2 Secret Characters